Brisingr atra Adurna
by wolf of fireIV
Summary: This is basicly my version of the third book. Did murtagh join galbatorix willfuly or was he forced to join him? What will happen? Will the risistance win or will they be crushed? it's all in here. All you gotta do is read!


Ok look this my first shot at writing a story. I would enjoy constructive criticism. I am not exactly a perfect and neither will my story but I will try my best. **Disclaimer: **I do not own the story or any of the character, the story belongs to the original author Christopher Paolini.

So on with the show!

**Healing**

Eragon woke up and yawned. He contacted Saphira and said _Good Mourning Saphira. What time is it?_

_Well past noon._

_**What!? **_Eragon yelled through there connection _Saphira! How could you let me sleep this long? I should be at councils or healing wounded not sleeping this late. _

_You are exhausted after yesterday and I will not let you work yourself into the ground Little One. _Eragon was already up and getting dressed. The mention of the previous day brought bitter memories back . Murtagh's betrayal and the fact that he was now Eragon Morzanson made him feel sick inside. Saphira felt this and said _Eragon I know Murtagh was a good friend but he is lost to us know and you are nothing like your father. You are good, strong and fight against what he fought for. _

_Thank you Saphira _said Eragon already starting to feel better. _Do you know were Roran is?_

_Yes, he is outside eating breakfast _replied Saphira

Eragon finished getting dressed putting a knife in one of his boots and throwing his quiver that contained his bow and arrows and walked out of the tent missing the wait of Zar'roc at his hip and as Saphira had said Roran was outside sitting next to a fire eating breakfast. Roran turned and grumbled "About time you woke up"

"What's the with the grouchy mood today?" asked Eragon

"Oh nothing beside that two messengers already came today to get you to come to the war council" replied Roran.

_Saphira you didn't tell me about this! _said Eragon and before she could reply he said "Then we should be going there right now Roran."

"We?"

" Yes, Nasuada is going to want to hear your story. So come, were already late I don't want us to miss the hole thing" said Eragon.

Roran took one last bite and said " Lets go."

When they reached the command tent the guards saluted and one said " Lord Shadslayer, Lady Nasuada is already waiting."

When they entered Eragon took a seat and saw Nausada, King Orrin, Orik, Arya and Nar Garzhvog sitting around the table and in the middle of the table there was a map. Nasuada said " Eragon, Roran I thought you to wouldn't make it. Let me update you on what has been decided so far. Orik" she said looking at him "will take command of the Dwarfs for now and will take his inheritance and become grimstborith of Durgrimst Ingietum. He will accompany us back to Surda and then take Horthgar body to Tronjheim leaving most of the Dwarfs with us. Arya informs me that the Elves will be arriving in two or three weeks. We will resume our attack upon the Empire in one month when Orik returns and a new king is elected."

"My lady I would like to ask if me and my cousin could leave for two weeks to settle a personal quest for vengeance and to save Roran's fiance." said Eragon.

"You may leave Eragon but Roran I would like to hear the story of how you got hear" said Nasuada.

So Roran told the amazing tale of how the villagers of Carvahall fought off the Empire crossed the Spine, burned the docks of Teirm, stole a ship and came to the Varden. When he was done everyone was wide eyed and silent until Nasuada brook the silence and asked " Roran have you ever considered that you may have a talent for leadership?"

"Um-a well no my lady I haven't. Why do you ask?" said Roran

Nasuada smiled and said "From what you told me I can tell that you are a good and trusted leader amongst your people. So that being said I have reached the conclusion that when you return from your quest I will appoint you commander of a Regiment of two hundred and fifty men." everyone's eyes widened in shock but they gave nods and murmurs of approval.

Roran was speechless as first and then he came back to his senses and replied "I would be honored my Lady"

Then Nasuada turned to Eragon "Eragon when do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon my Lady"

"Oh and Eragon when will you heal Elva?"

"As soon as possible My lady were can I find her?"

"At Angela's tent" said Nasuada

"Well then I will go do that right now"

"Eragon wait I have something for you" said Orik

"Yes?" he said while Orik ran to the corner of the tent and picked up a bundle and gave it to Eragon. When Eragon unwrapped the bundle he found a sword he pulled it from its sheet and looked at it. It was the same length but heavier than Zar'roc and it was the closest he had ever seen that rivaled the quality of an Elven blade. It was perfectly balanced and had sapphire in the pommel. Eragon didn't know what to say " Orik I don't know how to thank you"

Orik radiated with pride seeing that Eragon liked it and said "You don't have brother it's only a replacement until you get a true Riders blade, I'm glad you like it . Think of it as a gift from your clan. Now go and heal the child."

Eragon said goodbye to everyone and buckled his new sword to his belt. When he and Roran left the tent Eragon said "So you're a commander now. How do you like that?"

Roran's voice was filled with doubt and worry " Eragon I don't know if I will be able to do this. Maybe Nasuada put to much trust in me."

Saphira then spoke projecting her thought to both of them._ Roran don't worry yourself you will do fine. Nasuada is good at judging people and seeing peoples qualities. Eragon and I trust her judgment and so should you._

Eragon seeing that Roran was feeling better he said "Enough of this talk Roran you have the rest of the day to do what you want and also make sure you find Orik and ask him to go to a smith with you to get a sword and some Armour. Those barbaric swings of yours won't get you far in battle"

Departing their separate ways Eragon went to Angela's tent to heal Elva. When he got their Angela was bustling around a big pot stirring it and adding ingredients. When she noticed him she said " I hope that you've come to reverse the curse blockhead or you'll be hearing no end to my insults"

He smiled and said "As a mater-of -fact I have come to remove the curse"

"Well then get on with it, Elva is in the corner."

Eragon walked up to her sat down and took her into his arms and said "Elva are you sure that this is what you want. Many things can go wrong but must likely you will be cured from your curse."

Elva said " As sure as I will ever be but before you remove the curse let me tell you one thing. Stop trying to woo her she, will only cause you heartache and sadness. Open your eyes and your heart and wait, be patient and the right one for you will come along. Now heal me please.

Eragon sighed and said _Saphira I need you._

_I'm always here_ as he felt her strength melt with his and he said is the ancient language "May you be healed from your misery and may the stars shine upon you"

He felt the sudden drain on his energy and Elva said "Thank You" as she drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep for the first time in many months.

He bundled her up and put her back to were she was earlier when he walked in.

When he came out of the tent Angela was there and she said "Well, is the cures removed?"

Eragon replied "Yes it's all done but traces of my magic will remain. She will still be able to talk but won't feel the pain that she did earlier. She will most likely never be the same as other children."

"Thank you Eragon for healing her."

Eragon stood their pretending to be shocked then said "You said thank you and not BEGONE BLOCKHEAD!"

"Is that what you want me to say?" she replied.

"No," Eragon Laughed "Well then bye Angela"

Eragon walked of and expanding his mind and found a large tent and felt that many people in pain were there. Assuming that it was the healing tent he walked over there . For the rest of the day Eragon healed the injured with Saphira's help. When he went back to his tent. He went into a deep trance restoring his energy for the next day.

Murtagh had returned to Uru'Bean. When he went to the King his mind was searched. When the King discovered that he had purposefully let Eragon go he was furious. Murtagh was tortured for hours. Well he had enough of this he would get Galbatorix back no matter what. He locked the door to his room and opened small chest. He put a round bundle and a letter into the chest. There was a laud nock on the door. Murtagh lifted the chest over his head, faced the window and yelled "Alra et Shur'tugal au Varden!"

The door crashed open and Galbatorix came in to see a flash of red light. Murtagh turned around and smiled. Galbatorix yelled "NO! Were did you send it! Were!"

"It's over the riders will return. The Varden will rise and you will lo-"

"Jeirda!" Murtagh head hit the wall and all went black.

Well this is the first chapter. The next one will be up at latest next July 28. Please Review!


End file.
